


Warm and Fuzzies

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: The grumpy bugger and his ray of sunshine, well, moonlight.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Warm and Fuzzies




End file.
